


excessive

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang





	excessive

过分  
   
   
“哥你真的...很过分......”  
   
李赫宰看着眼前坐在梳妆台上眯着眼睛看着自己的人，漂亮的发着光，嘴角虽然在上扬，但是并不是温柔的微笑，而是另有他意的勾引。  
   
衬衫扣子全都解开了，宽大的西装外套从肩头滑下来，挂在臂弯上，西装裤子也脱了搭在了一边的椅子上。  
   
这人......竟然穿着很露骨的男士丁字裤，没有花纹，黑色的丝带缠在细瘦的胯骨上，手指盖在那片黑色隆起的布料上慢慢的揉弄。  
   
“赫宰~~~”哥哥觉得自己可能是玩大了，但是这种时候收手未免太没面子了一点。  
   
起因只是这个崽子说他哥不够inside，在性事上总是那么保守。  
   
开玩笑？？？你哥我在夜店混的时候你这个崽子还在因为没有吃到汉堡哭呢！  
   
但是此时此刻看着李赫宰眼睛里那种严肃的感觉，哥哥觉得再搞下去说不定接下来的节目不用录了。  
   
虽然这么想着，但是手指却不受控制的开始探进那块布料，半挺立的欲望若隐若现的，大腿根因为极度的羞赧而变成了粉粉的颜色。  
   
“特哥......”李赫宰慢慢的靠近，手也摸上了自己的裤腰带，他还没有戴麦，但是服装都已经整理好了，深红色的修身西装很配他，带着许多的危险气息。  
   
“不许，马上就要开始录制了。”利特一只手抵着李赫宰的肩，但是那双漂亮的像是雕塑的腿却慢慢分开，手指往下深探，滑过会阴，到了他自己做过润滑的地方。  
   
中指很快就被容纳了进去，虽然没办法触碰到敏感的位置，但是那种被侵入的感觉也足以让他颤抖。  
   
仿照着性交的样子用手指进入自己，还是当着弟弟的面，李赫宰身上那股极致诱惑的味道让他恨不得直接扒掉两个人的裤子在这间狭小的化妆室里把对方撕咬吞吃入腹。  
   
李赫宰的视角看不到很多，但是通过起起伏伏的手臂他也知道哥哥在干什么，伸手隔着哥哥的手背用力，让那根手指进入到更里面的地方，利特咬着嘴唇缩了一下，把手抽了出来。  
   
中指上湿淋淋的都是润滑液。  
   
像是装作无事发生过一样抽了一张湿巾擦手，丝毫不管眼前站着的弟弟心里的欲火已经快要像这件红西装一样骇人了。  
   
“还有十分钟，你不去找你的学生们吗？”特哥总是有各种各样折磨李赫宰的方法，即使现在这个孩子的下面已经顶起了帐篷，哥哥也没有丝毫要管的样子。  
   
李赫宰深深的吸了口气，抓着他哥的衬衫领子拉过来狠狠的亲了一下，把唇彩全都亲模糊了，然后才钻进了卫生间，解决一下他的‘个人问题’。  
   
利特在外面悠闲的穿衣服，两腿之间滑腻腻的都是流下来的润滑液，但是裤子很宽松所以无所谓。  
   
过了几分钟，李赫宰从卫生间里走了出来，这么短的时间他并没有释放，只是暂时把那股子欲望压抑下去，耳朵变得通红，危险......  
   
掐着哥哥的下巴强迫他靠在墙上微微仰起脸来和他亲吻，这不够！这些都不够！他想要更多！  
   
舌头在紧闭的唇缝之间摩挲，略带香精味道的唇彩味道很差，但是哥哥的薄唇却很甜，鼻息之间都是那股熟悉的香气，一颗颗圆润的贝齿被慢慢舔过，直逼得人自己扭开脸去，但是下一秒又被强硬的捏着下巴转回来继续掠夺。  
   
“嗯~.....”利特完全没什么力气抵抗，李赫宰某些时候虽然在他面前很幼稚，但是在这种时刻总是骇人的要命，那种不容质疑的气场压制住了利特所有的躁动。  
   
场助的敲门声打断了两个人即将发展下去的行为。  
   
利特的嘴被啃咬的发红，唇边的粉底也略微的抹掉了一点，李赫宰喘着气，把脖子上的带子松开一点。  
   
“马上就好了！”  
   
利特对着镜子整理了一下妆容，把唇角蹭出去的口红一点点抹去。  
   
“哥你真的过分......”  
   
“不想看到更过分的就乖乖的出去，然后上台表演。”  
   
李赫宰摊了摊手，他和他哥势均力敌，谁都没办法一直占在上风。  
   
——  
   
“今天很紧张....因为我的队长哥哥......”李赫宰说这话是有道理的，往旁边一歪头就能看到自家哥哥漂亮的脸，眼睛弯弯的看着他，表面上兄弟情深，实际上却总是勾的他心猿意马，难得讲话开始磕巴，身后的小崽子还都不老实，捂着嘴偷笑也不知道都在笑什么。

该死......  
   
拖得时间越长，李赫宰就越想冲到台下把他哥拽进休息室里‘咬死’，折磨的他哭着求饶，然后被自己的弟弟抱在怀里，彻底的认输。  
   
利特故意不看李赫宰，他俩一个站在舞台下面的右边，一个站在左边，舞台上的音乐震的人耳膜发颤，灯光疯狂的变化乱人耳目。  
   
但是这些李赫宰都不在意，他没有那个时间去管其他的队伍到底怎么样，他也不太关心这个节目最后的结果到底会是什么，此时此刻他的脑袋里全都是刚刚休息室里面哥哥没穿裤子的大白腿。  
   
小声的骂了一句脏话，其他的孩子们似乎看出来李赫宰有点儿心不在焉，都老老实实的待在一边小幅度的复习着动作，也不敢闹。  
   
“回休息室吧，还有好久才到p队。”导演想要把人往后台赶一赶，都堆在这儿粉丝不好控制。  
   
李赫宰远远地瞧了哥哥一眼，利特没看他，专注的在看rap队的表演。  
   
他们就那么好看吗？你就不能看看被你晾在一边的弟弟吗？  
   
李赫宰冷起脸来也挺吓人的。  
   
登上舞台的时候，利特远远地看见李赫宰从拉开的屏幕后面走进来，粉丝在他的身后疯狂的尖叫，他自己也知道李赫宰的魅力，但是很明显现在这个孩子的怒气比魅力要大......  
   
真的玩的过分了吗？  
   
摄像机没拍到，李赫宰朝利特那个方向转过去的时候，深深地看了一眼哥哥。  
   
瞳仁对瞳仁。  
   
利特觉得脊背有点发凉，但是还是用手卡捂住了脸，装作不好意思的样子，想要先服个软。  
   
本来打算在采访的时候站在最远处的李赫宰，大长腿跨过了半个舞台，非要挤在利特身边站着，黄老师没化妆没换衣服，本来想要低调一点，但是却活生生的被人让到了李赫宰身边——毕竟两个导师分开站着不成体统。  
   
莫名其妙丑兮兮入镜的人，只能把帽子再往下压了压。  
   
说软话套近乎是没用的，采访还没结束李赫宰的手就揪住了利特背后的衣服，生怕他一个不注意就被这个可恶的哥哥跑掉。  
   
“赫宰啊......”利特转了转身。  
   
李赫宰死死揪着，就是不撒手。  
   
其他人肯定都是看见了的，但是好奇也不会作死的去问，顶多就是用手肘怼一怼身边的人，然后一起看着李赫宰的手把利特的西装攥的皱皱巴巴的。  
   
“前辈这是...真的紧张了？”  
   
“不会吧......刚刚在舞台上那么帅？”  
   
“可能利特前辈私下里很严厉吧，银赫前辈刚刚一直盯着他看。”  
   
“有道理......”  
   
不管其他的流言蜚语，李赫宰现在就在等着哥哥赶快讲完结束语，然后和粉丝们问个好之后把人抓走。  
   
利特在舞台上磨叽，左边挥挥手，右边鞠个躬，李赫宰就一直跟着，实在不耐烦了上手揽住他哥的腰往台下走。  
   
“前辈~~~”有人想要过来套近乎。  
   
“好好休息，再见。”李赫宰理都没理，直接拉着利特离开了演出场地，然后没有直接回化妆室，而是踹开了一层没用的楼层门，楼道里没开灯，只有紧急出口的绿色灯光幽幽的亮着。  
   
“赫宰......”哥哥现在知道害怕了。  
   
“特哥。”李赫宰把脖子上的黑色丝带扯下来，塞进他哥嘴里。  
   
随便推了推旁边的门，有一间更衣室没上锁，也不需要开灯，反手锁了门，外面电视台巨大的霓虹灯牌光照进来，亮度足够。  
   
李赫宰还是存有一点理智的，他没有弄坏衣服，反而开始慢条斯理的解他哥的衬衫扣子，微微有点儿冰冷的手指触在皮肤上，利特一抖一抖的，不敢乱动。  
   
这个时候弟弟越冷静，越可怕。  
   
等到把两个人的裤子都扯了下来，李赫宰伸出一根手指勾着利特内裤上的黑色带子，紧紧地挑起，然后松手，啪的弹在身上。  
   
“唔......”丝带根本塞不住利特的嘴，利特咬着它只是想要表示一种服从。  
   
“现在乖也没用了，哥今天肯定会被我弄坏的~”

用敬语说着最下流的话。  
   
利特把嘴里的东西吐掉，然后接着窗外的一点点光看清了李赫宰的脸，轻轻地吻上去。  
   
“弄得坏一点......不然我会反抗的。”  
   
下一秒就被死死的按在了墙上动弹不得。  
   
更衣室里没有可以借力的地方，利特被亲软了之后，只能挂在弟弟的身上慢慢的喘气。  
   
李赫宰拖着哥哥，四周看了看，然后把自己昂贵的衣服铺在地上。  
   
“哥想要什么姿势？”在手感甚好的屁股上揉了一下，然后把人撩在地上。  
   
“背面？”利特是个迎难而上的人，竟然还故意背对着弟弟跪着，腰弯出好看的弧度，自己把衣服下摆撩起来，然后拽开了内裤的带子。  
   
“西八！”李赫宰按着他哥的脖颈往下压，强迫他把屁股翘起来，然后借着之前的润滑剂直接挺进去。  
   
即使做过了一定的润滑，也没有办法一下子适应，利特挣扎了一下，手足无措的推拒着李赫宰的大腿，想让他退出去一点。  
   
但是李赫宰是不可能轻易的饶了他哥的，手下微微用力，然后用一种不紧不慢的频率抽插着。  
   
“疼~”利特被李赫宰按住，根本没办法挣脱。  
   
“哥知道刚刚在舞台上我都要疯了吗？”  
   
“对不起......”  
   
“哥哥不是想要玩点儿年轻人的把戏吗？现在躲在这里和别人做这种事，刺激吗？”  
   
“啊啊啊慢一点！嗯......”利特几乎跪不住，他的膝盖很痛，向下瘫去，被李赫宰揽着腰又提了上来。  
   
哥哥的里面紧的人头皮发麻，每一次进入再抽出的时候，那种热度与挽留都让李赫宰在下一次挺近的时候越发用力。  
   
“赫宰......”利特终于彻底服软了，努力的抬起身体向后靠进弟弟怀里，然后扭头过去想要索吻。  
   
李赫宰反手掐着哥哥的脖子，力度不大，但是却让人很有压迫感。  
   
似乎也是顾及到哥哥本来就很不好的腰，李赫宰也知道惩罚到此也就够了，温柔的吻了吻哥哥的耳朵，然后撤出了自己，把人推躺在地上，虽然垫着衣服，但是还是冷的利特发抖。  
   
“动一动就不冷了。”李赫宰把哥哥的一条腿架在肩上，从侧面慢慢的顶弄，下身完全打开的状态很没有安全感，利特不喜欢，把身体慢慢的转正，两条腿分开着，手拽着李赫宰的肩膀，把那件本来就薄的衬衫揉的更加可怜。  
   
进入的深度让人眼前发黑，太阳穴一跳一跳的疼，本来不算顺利容纳欲望的地方也被一点一点操软。  
   
性爱的滋味太好，利特已经逐渐忘记了冷和痛，身体里面的某处被人全部打开，欲望从他的身体里面完全的抽出，李赫宰又狠狠的整根送入，就在利特的眼前，一垂眼就能看见，眼前的刺激加上身体的欢愉都让他忍不住呻吟出口。  
   
折磨人的方法很多，李赫宰没有禁锢住利特的手，但是却又不允许他自己抚慰自己的前面，每当哥哥忍不住想要碰一下的时候，就会被李赫宰把手打开，然后再狠狠地顶一下，恨不得把整个卵袋也都塞进哥哥的身体里。  
   
吓人的深度终于让利特吃到了苦头，极致的酸痛混杂着快感，不上不下的，既没办法痛快的发泄出来，也没办法通过激烈的摩擦得到应有的高潮。  
   
“快...快一点......”  
   
哥哥竟然在自己扭动着腰去迎合弟弟的撞击，和之前在舞台上主持的温润感完全不一样，温柔平静的念着主持词的嗓子此时此刻不停地发出各种让人面红耳赤的呻吟与喘息。  
   
高潮之中的后穴紧致的厉害，李赫宰抽动了几下没有动作，俯下身体抱着哥哥，等着他从混乱之中缓解过来。  
   
眼前的白光化成了星星，一点一点的散开，黑暗了几秒之后，才看见了李赫宰的脸。  
   
“不...不要了......”利特感觉到了李赫宰的欲望还没软下来，高潮之后的身体还没到能够接受第二次性爱的时候，被慢慢打开的滋味不好受。  
   
“哥自己说的，如果不玩坏一点，就要报复回来的。”  
   
利特轻轻地拍了一下自己的嘴。  
   
“我错了。”  
   
“不行。”李赫宰的力气挺大的，而且现在利特全身无力，根本没办法反抗，只能用腿夹着李赫宰的腰，手腕被死死捏住按在头顶。

第二次性爱的开始并不好受，极致的疲惫感让利特几乎昏昏欲睡，但是来自身体内部的刺激却又强迫他第二次唤醒了所有的感官，出了一层薄汗挥发了，皮肤上黏糊糊的，头发的发胶也开了，松松散散的散开着。  
   
李赫宰不想把时间延长过多，经纪人他们找不到人，估计会到处问，他俩藏不了很长时间。  
   
压着哥哥的胯，像是单纯所求性交的野兽，用全身心去感受身下人的美味，连汗水都是透着甜腻的，用舌尖舔一舔，顺便把那种催情剂一样的呻吟声堵在哥哥的喉咙里。  
   
再叫的话，就真的暴露了。  
   
没有很长时间，利特夹着李赫宰腰的腿一下子收紧，让他难以动作，李赫宰松开钳制着哥哥手腕的手，把那两条漂亮的腿狠狠分开，然后快速的顶弄了几十下之后，释放在了哥哥的身体里。  
   
“你！.....”利特不喜欢这样。  
   
“哥，我没病，你也没病。”  
   
“但是很难受啊~”  
   
似乎是感受到什么东西从下面流出来了，利特把腿夹紧。  
   
李赫宰把衣服从地上拎起来抖了抖，好像是没留下什么不堪的痕迹，随便的披在身上，然后帮他哥穿好了裤子。  
   
内裤已经不能穿了，简单的擦了擦腿间各种液体，然后揉成了一团塞进了口袋。  
   
“你拿着它干嘛？扔掉！”利特的脸一下子红了，这要是万一被别人发现了，就真的说不清了。  
   
“不要！我要带回去留着！”  
   
“疯了你！”  
   
利特把散下来的头发往后掖了掖，现在黑漆漆的也看不太清两个人的状态，但是也只能硬着头皮走出去。  
   
还好，经纪人似乎知道他们俩一起离开了，都安安静静的等着，其他练习生被带回了宿舍，演出大楼里面除了工作人员没有闲杂人等。  
   
利特的腿还软着，走起路来怪怪的，李赫宰伸手扶着哥哥的手臂。  
   
“下次还敢在外面随便撩你弟弟了吗？”  
   
利特剜了一眼李赫宰。  
   
“我这只是不和你计较，不然怎么可能让你得手？”  
   
李赫宰冷笑了一下，抓着哥哥手臂的手一下子收紧，然后左右看看一副又要找地方干坏事的表情。  
   
利特一下子就怂了，凑过去主动亲了一下李赫宰的脸。  
   
“别了，你心疼一下你哥的老骨头吧......”  
   
“哥你心疼一下差点儿被你憋坏的弟弟行吗？”  
   
“你不是苦于夜短吗？”  
   
“哥你自己说的啊，现在还不到十点~”  
   
利特一下子挣开了李赫宰的手，想要跑到他们休息室的楼层。  
   
但是完全就是不自量力，李赫宰窜了一步就把人搂了回来。  
   
“哥你今天绝对完！蛋！了！”


End file.
